Sex on the Phone
by kandisi
Summary: While Peter's at work at the hospital, he gets a surprise phone call from none other than Sylar... Their conversation starts out as a heated argument, but eventually transpires into... something else... Smut warning! Don't like, don't read...!


**Title:** Sex On the Phone  
**Author:** sapphire17  
**Pairings/Characters:** Peter/Sylar, Micah Sanders, Emma Coolidge, implied Micah/Molly  
**Rating:** ADULT!  
**Summary:** While Peter Petrelli's at work at the hospital, he gets a surprise phone call from none other than Sylar... Their conversation starts out as a heated argument, but eventually transpires into... something else... Micah Sanders and Emma Coolidge catch the drift of things.  
**Warnings:** Phone sex, language, implied character death (Nathan), and pervert!Micah  
**Spoilers:** Up to 'The Fifth Stage'.  
**Prompt**: #23 50kinkyways, _Phone / Voice Sex.  
_**A/N:** ...Yeah, I am finally posting Heroes smut on fanfictiondotnet. I'm going to burn in Hell. I've written over twelve or so Pylar smutfics, though, some pretty serious shit even, that can be found in my fic lj on livejournal. You can check my profile here for the link if you're interested. I've also drawn some Pylar fanarts there, and on DA. Anyway, please dun flame me. :P

Well, read on!

**Boom Boom Dollar**

_Hey it's a thriller, darling you're a wonderful lover, baby, aye-ee-aye-ee-aye-ee-aye. July, December, always keep ya inside my mind, tell me, why-ee-aye-ee-aye-ee-aye. You keep a pocket full of green, green dollars I love ya boy it's the time. You're very hard it's just like hey young fella, take me over night..._

In the mall's Game Work's Arcade, from behind one of the various Dead or Alive arcades, Sylar observed... Observed as Micah Sanders eagerly danced away at Dance Dance Revolution.

Hmp.

He looked like an idiot.

Sylar had let Micah go before, but not this time... Now that he had Peter Petrelli on his tail 24-7, he needed all the powers he could get, and Micah's power would come in handy against Peter. After he acquired Micah's ability, he could get a lock on the GPS signal of Peter's cell phone and track him down wherever he was, any time, day or night.

It would also make driving a lot easier.

No more red lights.

Well.

Ha.

Sylar watched Micah some more, as Micah continued to dance to the very up-beat music.

_Don't like to tango, dancin' you're a mango tonight, baby, aye-ee-aye-ee-aye-ee-aye. We'll meet tomorrow, boom boom never solved this for you, baby, why-ee-aye-ee-aye-ee-aye._

Sylar didn't even realize until it was too late that he was tapping his foot along to the beat of the song.

Sylar stopped, and groaned to himself. He got out his, well, 'Nathan's cellular phone, put on the retractable headset, and speed-dialed Peter's number.

Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Pick up.

"Mom?"

"Guess again, Peter."

Peter nearly dropped his phone.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Emma Coolidge asked, eyeing Peter with a look of concern from her place in the long hallway.

"N-Nothing, family emergency. Gotta take this," Peter said as he quickly marched down the hall, entering a vacant ER room and closing the door behind him.

"Sylar..." Peter hissed into his phone, "How the fuck did you get my number?"

"I have Nathan's phone, remember? I've had it ever since 'Nathan' decided to take the jump," Sylar laughed, "He's gone now. Your brother is dead. He's gone. Gone for good."

"No!" Peter shouted, resisting the urge to throw his cell-phone into the nearest wall and smash it to pieces. "Give him BACK!"

"Never."

"Fuck you, Sylar, I'm hanging up. I've got work to do..."

"You're not hanging up, or I'll kill my next victim right here."

_Boom boom boom boom shoot you like a bomber, boom boom boom boom at your order, boom boom boom boom pushing all the buttons, more, time..._

Peter blinked, as he caught wind of the music blasting into Nathan's phone.

"Sylar, what the fuck? Where the hell are you?"

It was now Sylar's turn to blink.

"I'm... at the mall, in an arcade. I'm having a hard time hearing you, so..."

Sylar walked through the arcade, until he found a storage closet. Sylar opened the door, entered, and sat down in a chair that was against the wall, next to a sink.

"Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. Hang up on me and this young girl will die... because of you, Peter..."

Sylar got out a tape recorder, and began to play back the earlier screams of a girl Sylar had killed earlier that day.

_No, please don't! Somebody help me! __**Stop**__, please!'_

"You bastard," Peter seethed, "You're a monster. All of these _lives_, Sylar, and yet you _still_ don't have one of your own... I _almost_ pity you. You're a lifeless fool, and one of these days, very, very soon, all of your crimes, all of your murders, are going to catch up to you. And I'll _be_ there when that time comes."

"Is this the part where you get inside of my head, Peter?"

"I'm already inside of you, Sylar."

Sylar smirked. "Not if I'm inside of you first."

Record scratch.

Hold up.

_What?_

Peter quirked a brow, sitting down on the small medical bed.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"You made the pun first, Peter," Sylar countered, "If I was there right now, God, the things I would do to you..."

"Oh? And what might those 'things' be?"

"I'd... I'd force you to your knees, rip open my pants, and shove my cock down your throat."

Peter bit his lip, biting back a gasp. He felt a twitch in his pants, and crossed his legs, trying to hide the sudden sensation forming in the confines of his paramedic's uniform should somebody walk in. God help him should Emma walk in to see Peter in such a state...

And Sylar, God help him, too, he was already hard.

"R-Really..." Peter breathed.

"Yeah," Sylar replied, "And then what would you do?"

"I-I'd lick you from base to tip, and then, take you back into my mouth... Making you moan, making you _beg_."

Sylar moaned audibly. That had sounded so hot. Eagerly, Sylar unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he slid his left-hand down into their confines to begin stroking himself off.

"Then what?" Sylar gasped.

Peter swallowed, now fully hard as well. "I'd enclose my mouth around your cock, taking you all in, until you were knocking against the back of my throat with every thrust."

Peter slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, and began sucking on them, eagerly, until they were wet with his saliva.

Sylar could hear Peter sucking, and that only made him all the more hard. Sylar bit back another moan, eagerly working his hand up and down his hardness. "Oh, fuck, Peter, your mouth feels so _good_. Gotta fuck you."

Peter removed his fingers from his mouth, and grinned. "Too late. I just stopped sucking you off, stole your power of telekinesis, and hauled you down to the floor. You're on all fours, your pants are down, and I'm licking your hole with my tongue."

"Oooh God," Sylar panted, bucking into his hand, "Peter... Give it to me, baby."

Peter unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, dipping his hand into them to wrap around his length. He began pumping in earnest, precome already leaking forth from the tip.

Sylar stuck a set of fingers in his own mouth, wetting them until they were slick enough. He was thankful Nathan had owned a headset now, otherwise, Sylar wouldn't be able to do this without it being highly awkward. Sylar moved his free hand into the back of his pants, teasing his entrance with his index finger.

"I'm entering you now," Peter said in a hushed voice, "And, fuck, you're tight. The tightest I've ever had."

Sylar slowly pushed his finger into himself, and moaned loudly, continuing to stroke himself off with his other hand.

"Oh Peter, it-it feels so _good. Fuck me harder._"

Peter bit his lip again, beginning to move his hand faster.

"I'll fuck you harder," Peter said into the phone's base, "Until you're fucking spent like we've been doing it all night long. I'm slamming into you now, and you want this so back that you're arching your hips back against me with every thrust like some kind of whore."

Sylar keened in pleasure, slipping a second finger past his opening as his breath hitched. This kind of hurt, yet it felt so good at the same time... Too good. He pushed his fingers inside of himself until they were inside of him up to the knuckles, and he began thrusting them in and out.

"I'm _not_ a whore," Sylar quickly gasped.

"You are right now. I can tell by the way you're writhing beneath me on the floor," Peter replied in a breathless voice, pausing his speech as he licked his parched lips, "I'm raising you to your knees now, and the new angle allows me to go even deeper inside of you. I'm wrapping a hand around your cock, getting you off in tandem to my thrusts into your warm, tight body."

"Oh yes," Sylar answered, beginning to ride his hand as if he was riding Peter instead. Sylar slipped a third finger into himself, and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! P-Peter, I'm coming!"

"Come for me, Sylar," Peter remarked in a passionate voice, "Come hard."

"Come with me, Peter," Sylar whispered, sounding vaguely... innocent in a way.

"Al-Alright," Peter panted in response, gripping his cock all the more tightly, "I-I'm almost there... Oh, oh fuck, SYLAR!"

"Peter...!" Sylar called out as he too came, coating his entire hand with the sticky essence.

Emma Coolidge opened to the door to the room Peter was in, to find Peter flat on his back, breathing heavily, with his hand in his opened pants and cum dripping down his arm and wrist.

She blinked above her dropped jaw, and then, quickly ducked out sight and shut the door back into place.

Thankfully, Peter hadn't acknowledged her presence.

Sylar withdrew his sticky fingers from himself, and wiped them and his cum-stained hand on some paper towels that had been in the storage room.

"Meet me tonight. My apartment. Midnight," Peter silently demanded. Sylar could tell this wasn't meant to be interpreted as a request, but rather a stern order.

"I'll be there, Peter."

Hang up.

Sylar folded the headset back up, and tucked it into his left-hand pocket. He stood, washed in hands in the sink, dried them off, turned, and opened the door...

...To see a _very_ amused Micah Sanders standing on the other side of the doorway.

"You honestly think I didn't see you here, watching me, Sylar?" Micah inquired with a chuckle, "You're special, the most special of us all, yet, you are not that special."

Sylar grunted. "How fucking long have you been standing out here?"

"Long enough. 'Peter, oh God Peter, I'm coming!'" Micah mused, "Peter... the exploding man from Kirby Plaza, right? Are you in love with him, Sylar? If you are, I'm happy for you... You need to love and be loved."

Sylar growled. "I'm NOT in love with him! I don't want anything to DO with him! I just want to KILL him! And-And I'm GOING to!"

"Is that why you're going over to his apartment to make love tonight?"

"How-How did you know that, Micah...?"

Micah grinned brightly, and held up his cell phone. "I had my cell phone intercept your cell-phone's conversation. I've been listening in almost the entire time. That was so hot..."

Sylar's jaw dropped.

Micah was a perv!

And Sylar had been caught with his pants down—well—almost down—literally.

"Don't worry about it," Micah grinned still more, "I got caught by Monica the first time Molly and I had phone-sex."

Sylar's jaw remained dropped. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"You're never too young to get laid, man."

Sylar sighed. "Good fucking God..."

"Are you going to kill me, Sylar? I mean—I assume that's what you came here to do..."

Sylar sighed again, shaking his head. "No, no I'm not. I'll let you live again because I have more important things to do at the moment. But I WILL kill you if I EVER see your face again..."

"That's what you said last time," Micah giggled cutely, "You may be a bad guy, but there's still good in you. I think Peter brings it out, you know? And like I said, I am happy for you."

"Beat it, kid," Sylar ordered, before Micah stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Sylar, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a gift."

Sylar groaned, finally returning Micah's embrace. As strange as it was, Sylar understood the kid, and the kid understood him. Micah finally pulled away, smiled up at Sylar, gave a salute (huh...?), and turned before he ran out of the arcade, going down to the food court where he found Monica Dawson waiting for him.

Talking to machines, eh?

Sylar would get that power eventually... If not from Micah, well, then from someone else.

Sylar walked over to the whack-a-mole machine, and touched it.

...Before one-hundred tickets came out.

W.T.F.?

"Huh?" Sylar questioned as the tickets spewed out of the machine. Sylar's eyebrows knitted in confusion, before he touched the machine again.

_Give me one-hundred more tickets._

And so the machine did.

Well.

It looked like Sylar had acquired Micah's ability of Technopathy after all, if not through intuitive aptitude then through his inner power of empathic mimicry...

_"I'm giving you a gift."_

Imagine that.

Sylar ordered that the whack-a-mole machine give him one-thousand more tickets, before he walked over to the prize counter and turned the tickets in, claiming the prize of a huge stuffed bear in a nurses' outfit along with the 'Mouse Trap' game just because.

Yeah, Sylar had loved that game as a kid...

Later that night, sure enough, Sylar showed up on Peter's doorstep, as Peter grinned at the sight of him. Sylar hadn't even gotten the chance to hand Peter the stuffed animal before Peter pulled Sylar through the doorway and attacked the man's lips, causing Sylar to drop the bear and the board game to the floor.

The two kissed their way all the way to the bed, and then all but mimicked their earlier conversation on the phone.

Afterwards, Sylar demonstrated his new ability by touching Peter's CD player and causing it to turn on, before it changed CDs and began skipping tracks.

"Wow, that is _amazing_," Peter had said. "Since you can mimic abilities the way I used to be able to now, does that mean you're going to stop killing...?"

Sylar grinned, darkly. "I wouldn't say that."

And then, Peter and Sylar played Mouse Trap.

Meanwhile, Micah Sanders was listening to the recording of Sylar and Peter's little 'session' from earlier in the evening, for the fifth time.

Micah giggled.

He was _such_ a _perv_.

And Molly Walker loved him for it.

---

END!

**A/N:** LOL, yeah, I know... yet another 'WTF' from me to add to my endless library of Pylar fics. I knew I wanted to use these two for the phone / voice sex prompt over at 50kinkyways, and this just sorta... came to me... I'd never written phone sex until now, so... yeah... I also ship Micah/Molly, yes indeedy. And ah, I just love DDR... and KR, and Rock Band, and Guitar Hero. Interactive games FTW! Oh, and Tekken!

I finished my fic for the Advent Calendar, too, which will be posted on the eighth on lj in sylar_peter. Seriously doubt I could post it on fanfictiondotnet, as is the case with MOST of my Pylar fics (I have a TON of Pylar porn in my fic lj, if you wanna check out my profile here for the link at the bottom).

And LOL yeah, this fic's title came from "E-Rotic" song 'Sex On the Phone', another song from Dance Dance Revolution.

Please review/comment and tell me what you thought of this! Just... as usual, no flames, purdy please.

See ya!


End file.
